Deseo compartido
by enekf25
Summary: Hermione es invitada por Harry a pasar el año nuevo en Grimmauld Place junto con Sirius... ¿Se animarán a mostrar sus sentimientos?


**Deseo compartido**

Harry se encontraba en la estación de trenes de Londres esperando la llegada del tren de las 15:25, no tardaría en arribar pues miró el reloj de allí y faltaban solo cinco minutos.

A pesar de haber llegado a la estación hace casi media hora, la espera se le hizo bastante entretenida. Vio a una señora corretear por toda la plataforma detrás de su boleto, que el viento había arrastrado, también una estatua que formaba poses y caras muy extrañas cada vez que recibía una moneda y un hombre que revoleo su portafolios al enterarse que había perdido su tren. Lo único malo era un viejo con guitarra que hace veinte minutos cantaba el mismo villancico, raro sabiendo que era 30 de diciembre.

Hacía bastante frio ese día, las personas estaban abrigadas de la cabeza a los pies y cada vez que hablaban o exhalaban podía verse su aliento. Con las manos en los bolcillos Harry miró a su izquierda y notó que a los lejos una locomotora se acercaba a toda velocidad. A medida que avanzaba empezó a sentir que los nervios invadían su cuerpo, la boca se le secó y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse un poco.

Una vez que el tren se detuvo en la plataforma n° 8 empezó a buscar entre la gente a una persona, inspeccionaba cada una las puertas de salida hasta que vio una melena castaña con una gorro de lana rojo acercarse gritando su nombre.

– ¡Harry! ¡Harry! –gritó Hermione.

Harry se dirigió en dirección a ella esquivando a las personas que iba y venían de aquí y de allá por toda la estación, cuando por fin llegó, Hermiome dejó de lado la mochila y su valija para darle un fuerte abrazo. Harry la tomó en sus brazos, casi se caen por el efusivo abrazo que propinó ella, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio, ya conocía lo fuertes que eran.

– ¿Tuviste que es esperar mucho? –Preguntó Hermione cuando dejó de abrazarlo.

–Un poco –respondió Harry tomando la valija de ella. –Vamos, Sirius nos espera.

–No te molestes en llevar mi equipaje Harry.

–Lo llevaste todo el viaje, yo me encargo de llevarlo hasta Grimmauld Place –Dijo estirando la mano para recibir la mochila.

Hermione sabía que no iba a poder convencerlo, así que le entregó la mochila. Cuando ésta entro en contacto con su mano Harry se fue de golpe al suelo delatando lo pasada que estaba.

–Hermione, que metiste aquí dentro –dijo mientras levantaba la mochila del piso y para colocarla en su hombro.

–Solo tiene libros y un álbum de fotos –comentó Hermione conteniendo su risa por la sorpresa que se llevó su amigo.

–Aja… una biblioteca entera y un álbum llevo en mis hombros –bromeó Harry.

–No exageres, además vos pediste levar la mochila-dijo mientras reía tenuemente. Harry solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron de la estación y pusieron marcha hacia la casa donde Sirius Black los esperaba. Hermione veía a Harry llevar su equipaje y le dijo:

–Harry si te cansas avísame y llevo las cosas.

–De acuerdo Hermione, si me canso te aviso – mintió, aunque este casado no se lo diría. De igual manera faltaba muy poco para llegar. –Por cierto ¿Qué hay dentro del álbum? –Le pico la curiosidad.

–No seas curios –dijo la chica fijando sus ojos a los de él. Harry solo asintió una vez y Hermione recordó que había algo más allí.

–Espera un momento Harry –dijo ella. Se detuvieron y de inmediato Hermione comenzó a busca dentro de la mochila, Harry la miraba por encima del hombro intrigado. Hermione encontró lo que buscaba y cerró la mochila. De dentro sacó un paquete no muy grande envuelto como regalo. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su ansiedad y exhaló, luego se colocó frente a él.

–Toma Harry, este es tu regalo de navidad-dejó el obsequio en sus manos y continuó, –Perdón por dártelo tan tarde pero no pude terminarlo a tiempo para navidad, cuando vi este hermoso gorro que me regalaste me sentí mal y trabaje mucho para terminarlo y dártelo hoy.

–Muchas gracias Hermione – dijo Harry y con mucho cuidado desenvolvió el regalo.

Una gran sonrisa se pinto en su rostro al ver una hermosa bufanda de lana color escarlata y amarillo con una _H _bordad en un extremo.

– ¿La tejiste para mí? –Preguntó Harry encantado.

–Sí, ¿Te gusta? –contestó ella.

–Me encanta Hermione, es hermosa de verdad –le respondió mientras se la colocaba alrededor de su cuello, luego le dio un suave beso en su mejilla. Hermione se ruborizó al instante con esta acción de Harry.

–De nada –dijo tímidamente.

Caminaron unos pocos metros más hasta llegar al n° 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry sintió un gran alivio, ya que iba poder sacarse esa mochila que a esta altura parecía tener lingotes de plomo en lugar de libros. Dejó reposar la valija y sacó de su bolsillo una llave, que introdujo en la cerradura para luego abrir la puerta, volvió a tomar la valija y ambos entraron al edificio.

A pesar del enorme frio que hacía en las calles, allí el clima era bastante confortable, el calor que emanaba de las chimeneas habían aclimatado dodo el lugar. Luego de cerrar la puerta se dispusieron a sacarse el abrigo ya que no lo iban a necesitar allí dentro.

Se les acercó una figura humana a ellos que reconocieron de inmediato.

–Buenas tardes Hermione, un honor tenerla en casa –saludó Sirius.

–Gracias por recibirme –contestó ella.

–Bueno, cuando Harry me contó que vendrías –miró a su ahijado y le guiñó el ojo, este corrió la vista avergonzado. –No iba a negarme

– Harry llévala hasta su cuarto –ordenó Sirius, Harry asintió con la cabeza y junto con Hermione y todo su equipaje subió hacia el dormitorio que le habían preparado para ella.

Legaron hasta la puerta del mismo, ahí Harry dejó todo el equipaje de ella en las tablas del suelo, la enorme liviandad que sintió cuando bajo al piso aquella mochila no tenia definición. Hermione abrió la puerta del cuarto, metió valija y mochila allí y dijo:

–Muchas gracias Harry, ahora voy a ordenar mis cosas.

No dejó responder a Harry, cerró la puerta y de inmediato volvió a abrirla.

–No voy a tardar mucho, creo– y la volvió a cerrarla. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando volvió a abrirla nuevamente, Harry la miraba atónito.

–Gracias por traer mis cosas de la estación hasta aquí –dijo Hermione, luego cerró la puerta para abrirla otra vez y dejar un beso en la mejilla de Harry y cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Hermione se recostó sobre ella, miró por unos segundos el techo y sonrió para sus adentros suspirando. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Harry se encontraba paralizado, no supo que decir, solo tenía su mano izquierda sobre el cachete que Hermione había besado. Sintió que unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y pegó un salto del susto que se llevó.

– ¡Sirius! Me asustaste –dijo Harry exaltado saliendo de su estado de petrificación.

–Límpiate, se te está cayendo la baba –dijo burlonamente Sirius haciendo la mímica del gesto.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Interrogó Harry delatando su nerviosismo.

–Es linda cierto ¿Te gusta? –pregunto a este.

–Ella es hermosa–murmuró por lo bajo mirando hacia la puerta eludiendo la pregunta de Sirius.

El silencio invadió el lugar por un instante.

–Si no te apuras te la van a ganar –dijo para meterle presión a su ahijado –está el chico rubio ese con el que te llevas tan bien (bromeó), también el pelirrojo extraño y hasta el niño que hace dos pasos y se cae, cualquiera puede ser.

Harry solo lo miró y frunció el ceño, pero no hizo mucho caso a lo dicho por su padrino, no quería pensar en eso, puede que Sirius tenga razón, pensó, o tal vez sólo estaba burlando de él. Su meditación fue interrumpida cuando oyó el ruido de algunos objetos cayendo al suelo en la habitación de Hermione.

–Parece que va a necesitar ayuda –dijo Sirius comiendo unos caramelos que sacó de su bolsillo y se marchó.

Cuando Sirius se fue Harry abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto, una vez dentro, lo que vio con sus ojos lo dejó pasmado. Ropa esparcida por toda la cama, con la mitad de ella dentro de la valija aún, libros adornando la alfombra y una silla caída. De inmediato pensó _ ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Hermione? _Finalmente la vio a ella en medio de todo el lio.

– ¿Quieres que te de una mano? –preguntó Harry.

–Podrías, por favor – dijo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad Hermione.

Sin dar vueltas pusieron manos a la obra, comenzaron por dividir las tareas, Harry guardaría la ropa que estaba sobre la cama y Hermione la que estaba dentro de la valija. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione lo regañe por lo mal que él doblaba la ropa, por ello tuvo una clase de cinco minutos de _cómo doblar ropa ._Harry deseó tener un hechizo para doblar prendas y facilitarle el trabajo. Pero finalmente pudo hacerlo bien.

Hermione que colgaba la última percha vio a Harry acercarse hacia el lugar donde tenía su ropa interior, corrió a toda velocidad para impedir que la viera y con toda la cara roja dijo:

–Esto no, esto lo guardo luego yo. – Harry la miró extrañado y ella metió en un lugar seguro sus prendas íntimas.

Les llevó cerca de treinta minutos pero terminaron de ordenar todas las prendas, solo faltaba ordenar los libros que descansaban en el suelo. De uno en uno los colocaron sobre el escritorio, de repente los ojos de Harry encontraron el tan secreto álbum de fotos, cuando este iba a tomarlo Hermione se le adelantó y lo recogió.

–Este mejor lo guardo por acá –dijo metiéndolo bajo la almohada, Harry hizo una mueca de enojo y puso el último libro sobre el escritorio.

–Uff… por fin terminamos –dijo Hermione pasando su mano por la frente.

–Si – acotó Harry desplomándose sobre la silla. Comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, se sentía un poco cansado debido al insomnio que tuvo la noche anterior producto de su cabeza al saber que su amiga llegaría al día siguiente.

Hermione, con las manos en la cintura contemplaba lo bien que les había quedado el trabajo terminado. A pesar que solo iba a estar unos pocos días alojada allí, le gusta que todo esté en orden, según ella no era práctico tener todo en un sitio desparramado. Harry entreabrió los ojos y notó la satisfacción en el rostro de Hermione. Pensó que se merecían un buen descanso después de todo el esfuerzo realizado, sobre todo el de él que dobló diez veces la misma prenda hasta que quedó bien doblada, como Hermione quería. Se le ocurrió preparar té, levantó su cuerpo de la silla con un salto, fue hacia la puerta del cuarto, la abrió y dijo –Enseguida vuelo –cerrando la puerta al terminar de decir la frase. Hermione sin entender nada, con un gesto de confusión en el rostro atinó a decirle a la nada –De acuerdo–.

Se sentó sobre la cama, todavía tratando de entender que pasó por la cabeza de Harry hace unos segundos.

Ya sola en la habitación centró la vista en aquella almohada que debajo contenía ese álbum de fotos que no dejaba ser visto por nadie que no fuese ella. Ahora se debatía en, si dejaría que Harry lo viera o no. Ello se debía a las dudas que tenía al respecto, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Harry o que le parecería. Ahora que su amigo comenzó a interesarse por el álbum esa idea vagaba en ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y un Harry Potter ingresó a paso lento y haciendo equilibrio con una bandeja en sus manos, en ella llevaba dos tazas, una tetera bufando, tres o cuatro cucharas, y un plato lleno de galletitas.

–Harry me hubieras dicho que ibas a preparar té, pude haberte ayudado –reprochó Hermione poniéndose de pie para dale una mano y evitar así una posible catástrofe.

–Eres mi invitada Hermione, cuando me invites a celebrar el año nuevo en tu casa vas a poder hacer todo por mi – explicó de manera jocosa mientras dejaba en el suelo la bandeja y añadió –Y te voy a dejar llevar mi pesada mochila en tu hombro desde la estación del tren.

Hermione explotó en carcajadas ante este último comentario, mientras Harry vertía té dentro de las tazas. Le alcanzó una a ella, también le alcanzó la cuchara y el azucar.

–Cuando leí la carta que enviaste con Hedwig me entusiasmó mucho la ida de venir aquí, no quería quedarme sola año nuevo –contó Hermione revolviendo el té.

– ¿Qué les pareció a tus padres? –preguntó luego de un sorbo.

–Ellos querían que vaya a Escocia con toda la familia, pero entendieron que debía volver a Hogwarts, si iba con ellos no llegaría a tiempo para retomar las clase –Harry asentía con la cabeza y escuchaba –cuando les conté sobre tu invitación aceptaron, tampoco les gustaba la idea de quedarme sola –concluyó comiendo una de las galletitas.

Cuando terminaron el té y luego de limpiar todo se dirigieron a la sala. Les sorprendió no ver a Sirius por ningún lado, no se lo veía desde la tarde cuando habló con Harry. Seguro salió por algo, pensó él, ya regresará. Y en efecto sintió que llamaban a la puerta, cuando este la abrió se encontró con Sirius, que no estaba solo, lo acompañaban Remus y Hagrid.

–Me los encontré de camino –dijo Sirius apoyándose sobre el marco.

Del otro lado del umbral, a Hermione y a Harry les sorprendió la presencia de Hagrid en Grimmauld Place, no así la de Remus, que era habitual velo por ahí. Una vez dentro, Hagrid saludó efusivamente a ambos chicos que no veía desde el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno. Cuando le preguntaron qué hacía allí respondió:

–Me enteré que Hermione se encontraba aquí contigo Harry y Dumbledore me dio permiso para venir a visitarlos. –Luego se sentó de un golpe sombre un sillón cercano y continuó –Estaba perdido, no sabía dónde ir, por suerte Sirius me encontró.

Hagrid se veía cansado, daba la sensación de haber dado vueltas por horas. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y secó su frente.

Sirius contó que iba a encontrarse con Remus cuando vio, cerca de aquí, al enorme sujeto con un mapa y un papel, que tenía una dirección escrita, en sus manos; se vía desorientado, miraba el mapa, luego el papel y por último el número de las casas, se enfurecía mucho cuando estas no coincidían.

Como estuvo casi toda la tarde perdido en la ciudad y gracias a que Dumbledore le permitió que se ausentara hasta el día siguiente, pudo quedarse a cenar con ellos. Esto alegró mucho a Harry y por supuesto a Hermione ya que iban a poder pasar un tiempo más con él.

La cena resultó ser bastante entretenida, las anécdotas de Remus y Sirius siempre eran las causantes de grandes carcajadas en la mesa, pero lo más gracioso de la noche fue oírlos cantar, con unas cuantas copas de más, al trío formado por Hagrid, Remus y Sirius, este ultimo tocando el piano para musicalizar la velada.

Luego que los invitados se marcharan, Harry se encontraba en su habitación pensando, pero no en cualquier cosa, él estaba pensando en su amiga en Hermione. En su interior había una guerra entre dos sentimientos, por una lado el amor, ese que sentía por ella desde que podía recordar, las ganas de decirle lo importante que es ella para él y por otro lado el miedo, el que muchas veces le decía que podía perderlo todo, la posibilidad de derrumbar una amistad de años y que se alejara para siempre de su lado.

De una cosa estaba seguro, necesitaba hablar con Hermione. Salió de su cuarto y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al de ella. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se quedó allí con la mano recogida. Comenzó a dudar, si golpear o no la puerta. Hasta que decidió finalmente.

– _¡__Toc! ¡Toc!_

Al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado volvió a tocar.

– _¡__Toc! ¡Toc!_

Ninguna respuesta.

Harry pensó que estaba dormida o no estaba allí tal vez. Con cautela y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido abrió la puerta lentamente. Miró por todas direcciones, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, de arriba a abajo, pero no había nadie allí.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta e irse, pero al ver la cama recordó que oculto bajo esa almohada estaba el álbum de fotos que su amiga le ocultaba. Él sabía que no debía sacarlo y verlo, pero la curiosidad y la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca y sin nadie vigilándolo, fue mucho para no hacerlo. Caminó en putas de pie hasta llegar a su objetivo, con sus manos en posición se inclinó para sacar el álbum, cuando una voz muy conocida hizo helar su sangre.

–Que estás por hacer Harry –dijo Hermione apareciéndose en la puerta – ¿Buscabas esto? –Ella tenía el objeto que Harry quería sacar del escondite.

–Yo… yo… –murmuró. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Hermione lo miraba, pero no se la veía enojada, más bien parecía que ella sabía que eso iba a ocurrir. Lo había pensado muy bien y tomó la decisión de mostrarle el contenido de ese álbum.

– ¿Quieres verlo?, ven– y sin decir una palabra bajaron hasta la sala de estar, donde el fuego de la chimenea seguía ardiendo. Se sentaron en el sofá, Harry con las manos en sus rodillas y Hermione abrazando el álbum.

–Este es tu álbum Harry… bueno es nuestro álbum – continuó diciendo la chica. –Aquí tengo fotos tuyas y mías desde que entramos a Hogwarts hasta hoy – y abrió el álbum.

La primera página mostraba a Harry todo sucio y agotado luego de un entrenamiento de quidditch, la segunda mostraba a Hermione y a él después de su primer partido contra Slytherin, la siguiente los tenía de protagonistas a ellos en la puerta del Expreso de Hogwarts, una más de él durmiendo en la saca común de Gryffindor, en la siguiente página se encontraban fotos con Hagrid en su casa, con Hedwig, con Buckbeak, en el comedor. Muchísimas fotos engrosaban ese álbum. Tenía varias páginas llenas de fotos del _Torneo de los Tres Magos, _donde aparecía Harry en todas las pruebas que realizó, exceptuando la prueba del laberinto. Hasta tenía la foto del diario _El Profeta_ que utilizo Rita Skeeter en su reporte. Completaba el álbum la última noche de brujas que pasaron juntos en el colegio.

Harry estaba fascinado de ver esas imágenes que lo hacían viajar en el tiempo, recordando cada momento vivido en todos estos años. Vagaba por recuerdos y sensaciones, con Hermione había compartido la mayoría de esas aventuras, por eso carcajeaban al recordar los momentos más divertidos y se consolaban al recordar los duros.

–Hermione ¿Cuándo tomaste estas fotografías?

–En todos estos años –respondió –aunque muchas las tomaron otras personas, yo sólo les pedí una copia.

Llegaron a la última página, la cual se encontraba vacía.

–Solo queda lugar para una más –dijo Hermione.

– ¿Cuál?

–No lo sé –Y suspiró.

Se pasaron horas allí viajando atreves del tiempo, donde cada recuerdo los llevó a un lugar y fecha diferente, pasando por distintas estaciones y pasillos olvidados hasta quedarse dormidos juntos en el sofá. Donde a la distancia Sirius los veía descansar, Hermione usando sus manos como almohada y Harry detrás abrazándola por la cintura, haciéndolo sonreír mientras se marchaba.

* * *

><p>Por la ventana se colaban algunos rayos de luz que se alojaron en el rostro de Hermione, estos destellos provocaron una molesta sensación en sus ojos haciéndola despertar, poco a poco entreabrió los ojos, todo se veía nublado, no sabía dónde estaba, no podía distinguir ningún objeto que había en aquél sitio. Se refregó los ojos con las manos y los abrió completamente. El panorama se empezó a aclarar y pudo saberlo, se había quedado dormida en el sofá de esa sala, no supo recordar en qué momento ella se quedó dormida.<p>

Pudo sentir la respiración de alguien y una cálida mano alrededor de su cintura. De inmediato recordó que Harry estaba con ella antes de dormirse _¿Puede ser?_ se preguntó. Comenzó a darse vuelta en aquél sofá y lo vio, Harry estaba completamente dormido tras ella, daba la sensación que él también cayó en sueño sin darse cuentas, pues tenía sus lentes puestos. Hermione se quedó mirándolo. ¿Qué pasaría si él de golpe abre los ojos? ¿Qué haría? Su corazón se aceleraba pensado en eso. De igual manera se sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos, podía quedarse así hasta que el sol salga por el oeste y se oculte en el este.

Un piano comenzó a sonar, se oía lejano pero su melodía se distinguía muy bien. Hermione se estaba ahogando en una lluvia de dudas y preguntas que la sacaron de su estado de confort. Se dio la vuelta y con cautela para no despertar a Harry se despegó de él y se sentó en el sofá.

Los sentimientos de ella hacia aquel chico estaban claros, lo que Hermione quería saber eran los sentimientos de Harry para con ella, no era capaz de animarse a mas por causa de eso.

Ella se arrodilló junto a él y murmuró _–Que sientes Harry –_ lanzando un gran suspiro al aire y dejó caer su mentón sobre el sofá mientras su mirada se clavaba en el chico que dormía.

El piano sonaba cada vez más fuerte, cuando esta música llegó a los oídos de Hermione una idea se iluminó en ella. Se puso de pie dijo _–Sirius_ _–. _No lo pensó dos veces y caminó hacia el lugar de donde salía aquél sonido. A medida que se acercaba la música se escuchaba más y más fuerte, llegó y golpeó la puerta.

– _¡__Toc! ¡Toc!_

La música se detuvo.

–Pase.

Hermione atravesó el umbral mientras Sirius comenzaba tocar una tenue melodía en el piano.

–Buenos días –saludó Sirius.

–Bueno días –contestó Hermione pensando cómo hacerle una pregunta.

Un silencio llano recorrió la sala, Hermione no podía formar las palabras, le daba vergüenza preguntarle esto a Sirius, pues no tenían la suficiente confianza para ello, pero estaba decidida y no podía dar marcha atrás.

–Yo… yo… –Vaciló ella.

–Dime.

Ella se ponía más y más nerviosa con el correr de los segundos, sobre todo porque ahora Sirius esperaba unas palabras de su parte. A esta altura era imposible retroceder.

– ¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a un chico? –dijo de una vez. Esta pregunta tomo desprevenido a Sirius.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó aturdido.

–Para ser más clara, quiero saber que siente Harry por mí – Sirius empezó a tener una idea de que se trataba todo esto.

– ¿De qué clase de sentimientos hablas? –Preguntó para profundizar.

–El me quiere solo como amiga o… – Hermione empezó a ruborizarse –me quiere como algo más que amigos.

Sirius lanzó una pequeña risa.

–Harry a pesar de ser muy valiente, a veces es un poco torpe y se guarda muchos sentimientos por temor que debería sacar a la luz, tal vez tiene las mismas dudas que tu.

–Eso quiere decir que me quiere, que le gusto –ella se sentía más relajada.

–Eso lo debe saber él, como también vos lo debes saber.

–Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría –reprochó.

–Bueno, no de la manera consciente, pero lo sabes–Sirius se puse de pie, corrió la cortina y miró por la ventana, en ese momento muchos recuerdos llenaron su mente, la nostalgia se apodero de él.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? –preguntó con intriga Hermione.

–Nada, solo deja que las cosas pasen, tarde o temprano llegan –respondió serenamente Sirius.

–Muchas gracias–Hermione se veía más animada y segura que antes. –Voy a despertarlo.

Hermione dio media vuelta para marcharse pero oyó otra vez la voz de Sirius y se detuvo para oírlo.

–Sabes, hace mucho tiempo atrás una tal Lily me preguntó algo similar, y que curioso, aquel chico también se apellidaba Potter.

Esta confesión provoco una sensación de alegría dentro de ella que dejo ver en su cara. Se marcho de allí dejando a Sirius buceando en recuerdos de otros tiempos. Él volvió a colocarse otra vez frente al piano y empezó a tocar una vieja melodía que recordaba muy bien.

A medida que Hermione se acercaba a Harry la música se atenuaba en sus oídos, al llegar se colocó frente al chico buscando la mejor manera de despertarlo. Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente. La primera opción fue tirarle un balde de agua encima, pero la descartó, era muy cruel esa idea. La segunda opción le pareció más adecuada, agarró su hombro y lo sacudió hacia atrás y hacia adelante, pero no, él no reaccionó. Volvió a intentarlo diciéndole _– ¡__Harry! ¡Harry!__ – _pero no consiguió despertarlo. Se cruzó de brazos enojada, por no lograr hacer que se despierte, y fue hacia la parte trasera del sofá, inclinándolo hacia adelante haciendo que Harry ruede y caiga el suelo.

Luego de que el cuerpo impacte contra el piso, Harry se levantó del suelo con los ojos entrecerrados y observando el panorama para saber por qué motivo despertó allí. Buscó y encontró a Hermione con ambas manos en su boca y con una expresión en su rostro entre risa y preocupación que delataba su culpabilidad.

–Lo siento Harry –se disculpó ella.

–No pasa nada, pensé que me había quedado dormido en el suelo– dijo poniéndose de pie y ambos echaron a reír.

Harry estiró los brazos y trató de peinar su alborotado cabello con las manos, recordó cuando se había quedado dormido. Él estaba con Hermione, luego había apoyado su cabeza sobre el sofá y se durmió. Él preguntó para sus adentros si ella se había dormido junto con él o no. Solo con pensar en eso un hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo, meneó la cabeza para dejar de pensarlo.

Para iluminar mejor la sala Hermione corrió las cortinas dejando entrar toda la luz del sol por la ventana, se asomó por ella y miró el cielo, este estaba completamente despejado sin siquiera una nube en todo el firmamento. Lo único que se veía en aquel cielo era un brillante sol resplandeciente.

–Podríamos pasear un rato –sugirió hermione sin apartar la mirada de la ventana –el día esta hermoso.

–Vamos –dijo Harry sin dudar.

Sin perder un segundo buscaron sus abrigos, Harry se colgó la bufanda en su cuello, Hermione colocó el gorro de lana en su cabeza y salieron del n°12 de Grimmauld Place.

Caminaron calle arriba unas cuatro cuadras para dirigirse hacia el parque T. R. Francis que quedaba muy cerca de allí. La duda que tenía Harry acerca de haberse dormido en el sofá con o sin Hermione lo tenía un poco distraído. Quería saberlo, tendría que buscar la manera de que ella le diga donde durmió.

– ¿Cómo dormiste anoche Hermione? –interrogó de manera astuta.

–Mmm… bastante cómoda para haber dormido en un sofá –respondió –por suerte no me tiraste al piso.

Las sospechas de Harry se confirmaron, no necesitaba preguntar nada más. Esa respuesta de Hermione lo tomó desprevenido, no supo que decir, que contestarle; solo se le ocurrió forzar una sonrisa dado que no tenía más palabras.

Luego de esa breve pero reveladora charla llegaron al parque o donde se suponía que estaba. Aquel lugar adornado con luces y guirnaldas tenía gente trabajando, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se podía ver un escenario y varios puestos hechos de madera. Los dos chicos detuvieron su marcha al notar la convulsión que había allí.

Ellos querían saber que estaba pasando, a que se debía todo ese ajetreo. Estaban por regresar cuando un volante que viajaba timoneado por el viento se chocó en sus pies, Harry se agachó para recogerlo y poder leerlo.

_Fiesta de año nuevo_

_Recibe el año con bombo y platillos_

_20:30hs_

Ambos se miraron por un instante, luego Harry dijo,

– ¿Quieres que vengamos juntos Hermiono?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tenía muchas ganas de ir y ver como quedaría el lugar y con Harry a su lado sería algo muy especial.

Regresaron al n° 12 prematuramente debido al inesperado suceso que hallaron en el parque T. R. Francis, de igual manera caminaron unos minutos más antes de retornar.

Una vez allí le comentaron a Sirius acerca de este festival, pero él no dio una respuesta afirmativa, solo dijo que tal vez iría, así que de momento no los acompañaría. Eso provoco en ambos un vendaval de sensaciones en la que los nervios ganaban el primer lugar.

Por este hecho Harry sentía que el tiempo pasaba volando, las horas parecían minutos. Era su imaginación o todo formaba parte de un complot para no dejarlo tranquilo ni un momento hasta que llegue la deseada hora de irse.

Miró el reloj dándose cuenta que falta poco, se sentó en un sillón para esperarla y volvió a mirar el reloj. Su pierna derecha empezó a vibrar, él no lo notó, estaba muy concentrado mirando un punto fijo en la pared para darse cuenta de lo pasaba.

De repente el sonido de una puerta lo sacó de del trance en el que estaba, la figura de Hermione descendía la escalera, Harry posó la mirada en ella, estaba sencillamente hermosa, claro debido al frio de la temporada no podía llevar un vestido o ropa suelta, pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para verse bella incluso con ropa de invierno.

– Vamos – dijo Hermione cuando tocó el suelo.

Harry le extendió el brazo y juntos salieron hacia el festival.

– Te ves hermosa – le dijo Harry una vez estando fuera. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse tontamente ante ese comentario.

– Gracias Harry.

Legaron al parque y este se veía muy diferente, las luces de colores iluminaban todo el lugar, los puestos que estuvieron vacios se encontraban con personas vendiendo, otros tenían juegos estilo feria. Grandes fogatas se repartían por todo el parque para calentar un poco el ambiente y no sentir mucho el frio estando allí. En un extremo se veía un grupo de personas que miraban asombrados a un mago que, hacía desaparecer objetos, adivinaba cartas e incluso sacaba de su galera globos multicolores.

Harry y Hermione empezaron a recorrer el lugar, esperando descubrir que había en cada uno de los puestos. Niños correteaban entre ellos y la multitud, ancianos se sentaban a jugar dominó o simplemente a conversar entre ellos. Muchas personas hacían cola para que una adivina les diga el futuro, ellos rieron el ver eso.

A metros de ellos una niña de aproximadamente cinco años estaba vendiendo rosas, al grito de _– ¡__Rosas! ¡Rosas!, _con su abuelo. Cuando ellos llegaron hasta allí la pequeña niña les dijo:

–Hola, ¿Quieres regalarle una rosa a tu novia?

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron sintiendo un calor recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Harry se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la nena.

–Pero ella no es mi novia –le comentó.

–Entonces regálale una y pídele que lo sea, ella es muy linda –dijo la niña con su dulce y tierna voz.

Las palabras de la pequeña enternecieron mucho a Harry. Verla decir eso con sus manos en la espalda, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás con una sonrisa que marcaba su hoyuelos, era conmovedor.

–Bueno, dame dos rosas así se las regalo a las dos chicas más hermosas del mundo –Tomó ambas rosas y le entregó una a la niña y otra a Hermione. Ella le dio un beso en agradecimiento y le tomó la mano. Harry la recibió gratamente y se despidieron de la niña que rebosaba de felicidad.

Tomados de las manos siguieron deambulando por el festival, una gran sorpresa se llevo Harry al encontrarse al mismo viejo de la guitarra, que había visto en la estación de trenes el día anterior, tocando el mismo villancico allí.

Habían terminado de cenar en un puesto árabe cuando escucharon los murmullos de las personas que veían al mago. Todos lo miraban atónitos y aquel se encontraba desorientado. Ningún truco de los que tenia preparados le salían. Eso era muy extraño, pues llevaba toda la noche haciéndolos y siempre les salieron bien. Intentó desaparecer un espejo, colocó un pañuelo encima del objeto y pronunció las palabras mágicas _–Abra Kadabra–_, quitó el pañuelo pero el objeto no desapareció, en lugar de ello se transformó en un coco.

Hermione escucho unas risas que venían de un lejano rincón, giró la vista y los vio, la chica codeó a Harry para que los vea también. Allí esta Sirius y Remus con sus varitas en mano divirtiéndose a costa del pobre mago, haciéndole travesuras para cambiar su show. Esto no sorprendió en lo absoluto a Hermione y mucho menos a Harry que luego de verlos continuaron por su camino.

Llegaron hasta el lugar más profundo del parque, en ese lugar se encontraba un hermoso lago rodeado de árboles y rocas donde el reflejo de la luna lo atravesaba siendo ésta luz su única fuente de iluminación. La vista casi hipnótica los tuvo por largo tiempo contemplando el precioso oasis. Mientras que la par de ellos la multitud se preparaba para realizar la cuenta atrás y recibir el año nuevo.

–Qué hermoso lugar –señaló Hermione

–Precioso –añadió Harry.

_10…_

_9…_

Hermione sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo.

–Pidamos un deseo para recibir el año –sugirió ella. Harry tomó una.

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y arrojaron una moneda dentro del lago.

_5…_

_4…_

– ¿Qué deseaste Harry?

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

–A ti.

_0…_

Harry comenzó a besarla en los labios tiernamente mientras el cielo se llenaba de fuegos artificiales. El beso la tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, pero pasó de la sorpresa al placer en pocos segundos, respondiendo con suaves caricias mientras lo besaba.

Él se separó de ella con una sonrisa en toda la cara, contento al saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos la abrazó por la cintura y juntos miraron el espectáculo que había en el cielo.

– ¿Cuál fue tu deseo Hermione? –Susurró Harry.

–Que no te vayas nunca de mi lado–. Lo tomó del mentón y volvió a besarlo. Se besaban con ganas, parecían querer devorarse el uno al otro, querían recuperar el tiempo, de haber estado todos estos años si poder hacerlo.

Sintieron la necesidad de volver, tenían ganas de estar los dos solos ahora mismo, querían estar en un lugar más íntimo sin nadie a su alrededor.

El regreso calle abajo se hizo corto mientras caminaban de la mano, en la entrada de la casa Sirius los esperaba levantando una copa de champagne.

–Los felicito –dijo.

Harry y Hermione le agradecieron con un gesto similar y se metieron dentro, mientras que Sirius se quedó en la entrada contemplando la noche mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leerlo...<p>

Un saludo!


End file.
